1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination utility trailer. More specifically, the invention is a convertible elevated observation stand, luggage/personnel/kayak carrier, tent, pontoon boat, and farm plow which can be mounted on or trailered by open bed vehicles such as ATV""s, trucks or farm tractors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various hunting stands, tents, carts, and the like for towing by a vehicle, but none discloses the present versatile invention. There is a need for a convertible trailer for serving multiple uses. For connection to an open bed vehicle such as an ATV, a tent with inside lighting, a pontoon boat, a fishing platform, a kayak, a luggage and personnel carrier, and a hunting stand combination is provided. For a trailer converted to a farm plow, an ATV or a tractor can be used.
The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,614 issued on Aug. 27, 1991, to Robert P. Rainey describes an adaptable hunting stand for use as a ladder against a tree or an A-frame and mountable on an ATV comprising a ladder-like frame which includes a leveling seat platform, ladder elements, quick-grasping base connector assemblies, and a ground support. Sleeves are required for joining the ladder parts. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring joining sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,541 issued on Mar. 28, 1995, to Anthony Ennamorato et al. describes a tepee tent with a door for a tripod tree stand which is distinguishable for being limited to a free standing tent and tree stand not being convertible to any other apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,556 issued on Mar. 22, 1994, to Daniel J. Mullin describes a multipurpose hand-pulled hunting cart convertible between a two-wheeled cart, a sled, a tree stand, and a free standing deer-stand. The convertible cart is distinguishable for requiring two wheels and two angled L-shaped members.
The following patents each describe a mobile hunting stand positioned on a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,839 issued on Mar. 16, 1999, to Cecil A. Stanley describes a mobile and collapsible hunting stand removably based in the bed of a pickup truck which is distinguishable for being limited to a hunting stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,844 issued on Mar. 29, 1994, to Herbert H. Haustein describes a removable cab and hunting stand apparatus based on an ATV with a stabilizer bar and ladder. The stand can be enclosed for weather protection with one openable window and latchable door. A foldable stand is positioned on top and includes a seat. Lighting can be provided inside. The apparatus is distinguishable for its limitation to a position on top of an ATV.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,374 issued on Sep. 29, 1987, to John E. Hale describes an ATV or motorcycle mounted portable hunting stand with a seat and rear support pedestals, which apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to mounting on an ATV or a three wheeled motorcycle for support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,252 issued on Sep. 30, 1986, to David E. Tarner describes a portable observation structure removably attachable to the rear of an ATV comprising two pairs of upright front and rear legs, wherein the rear legs have telescopically extendable legs which extend to the ground. A notched planar seat is attached to a tree trunk by a belt. The apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to mounting on an ATV for support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,784 issued on Oct. 22, 1968, to Glendale Jones et al. describes a portable hunting blind tower mountable on the cabin and bed of a pickup truck having a ladder accessible side covered blind having a square configuration and requiring clamps to secure the apparatus to the truck and portaged in an inclined position in the bed. The apparatus is distinguishable as being limited to a hunting blind on a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,508 issued on Jun. 23, 1981, to Tommy L. Hughes et al. describes a hunter outlook collapsible ladder seat positioned on a collapsible ladder secured by two staked guylines, and the seat protected by a triangular shaped transparent plastic tent. The apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to a staked down ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,676 issued on Mar. 30, 1999, to Daniel H. Harbin describes an accessory kit for allowing use of a tree stand as a game carrier comprising a pair of handle bars attached to the hinged ends of a pair of support members pivotally mounted to a collapsible tree stand frame and supports wheels. The apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to a two-wheel loading cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,291 issued on Jul. 18, 1995, to Richard F. Shoestock, Sr. describes a combination tree stand and two-wheeled game carrier, wherein a two-piece tree stand discards the wheels for attaching to a tree. The apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to wheels added to a collapsible tree-stand to form a handcart.
The following patents are limited to either tents or mobile step ladders, and having no relation to hunting stands.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,609 issued on Jun. 28, 1960, to Elton O. Ferguson describes a collapsible car top tent which is distinguishable for being limited to a tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,092 issued on Mar. 6, 1945, to George G. Williams describes a scaffold-ladder combination, wherein the ladder portion can be collapsed below the scaffold portion. The apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to a folding ladder in a scaffold structure.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 082 980 A published on Mar. 17, 1982, for Brian Pascall et al. describes a manually pushable wheeled step ladder which is distinguishable for its limited use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a viewing perch among other utility apparatuses for open bed vehicles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a convertible, elevated observation stand with a seat, luggage carrier, tent, kayak carrier and a pontoon boat which can be mounted on or trailered by open bed vehicles such as ATV""s, trucks or the like vehicles. The ladder-type frame on wheels can be used as a utility trailer with a folding seat pivoted outside for hauling equipment, game or an injured person, and readily converted to an elevated position with a lifting system and used as a viewing or hunting stand. The apparatus can be raised to the elevated position by hand or by a winch, can serve as a tent shelter with bunk-type cots placed inside, and can be wired for lighting which is energized by the vehicle""s battery. For conversion to a trailerable boat, the frame can be covered with waterproof liner, inflatable pontoons can be attached to each side, an additional seat added, and an electric motor mounted on the rear. A fishing platform still attached to the vehicle would not require the pontoons and engine. For carrying a kayak, the apparatus can include a pair of elevated racks. For forming a farm plow, the frame can support cultivator blades for towing by an ATV or a farm tractor. Skis can be attached to the frame for towing by a snowmobile.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a combination apparatus trailerable by an open bed vehicle, a farm tractor or a snowmobile.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination apparatus trailerable by an open bed vehicle and convertible to an elevated viewing or hunting stand, a tent, a carrier of luggage/injured personnel/game, and a pontoon boat.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fishing platform still attached to the vehicle and maintained in shallow water.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a farm plow by adding an array of cultivator blades below the frame and towing by an ATV or a farm tractor.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.